Junior Wraith Squadron
by AdraLoran
Summary: The kids of NicolaAfyon's and my Wraith squadron. Hence the name. 17 years after the 'triplets' are born. Rating highly unlikely to change.
1. Wraith Headquarters: 0930

**Wraith Headquarters, 0930**

Tynian Afyon sat quietly inside Wraith headquarters' lounge.  A door across the hall was open and in that room was the computers that his twin and her best friend worked on.  His Aunt Adra and Aunt Tyria worked in there as well and were extremely fussy about who could touch their precious hacking machines.  He knew that Garik wasn't allowed to do more than send a datamessage on them and that was all because of the time he had accidentally overloaded the computer and caused the system his mother was hacking to clam up.  He remembered his aunt absolutely flipping and that was about it, other than Garik's disappointment in himself.  He was, however, an ace at navigation.  He spent so much of his time immersed in holocubes' recordings of the many star systems his parents had traveled to that he could sense where they were through the Force even if he couldn't see where they were.

Garik's twin, on the other hand, seemed to have acquired quite a few of her mother's skills.  Well, other than her lack of sarcasm.  In truth, Kai Loran's life revolved around computer hacking, explosions, Jedi training and flying.  Tynian let out a mental sigh, wishing he could better understand the girl.  She was almost a full two years younger than him.  In truth, her life day was in two days.  She'd be turning fourteen and then he'd only be a year older than her for half a year until his life day.  He didn't know why, but even though she'd never spoken to him, he found himself interested in her merely because she was a type of mystery.  She was also, so his father said, very gifted in the Force.  That might've been another reason he liked Kai so much...he saw her enough in action around with his parents and siblings that he found he needn't hear her string together a complete phrase.

"Sassur!"

A voice broke across his thoughts; it had drifted from the computer room, in fact.  Slightly surprised by the sudden outburst in a voice he vaguely recognized but couldn't place, he got up, put his datapad in a pocket of his jumpsuit and walked across the hallway.  To his surprise, only one person was in the room, ruling out asking who'd spoken.  Kai was sitting in front of the computer screen, her dark eyes appearing even more so by the circles around them, indicating a lack of sleep.  Absently, as if she hadn't even noticed him enter, she punched in another command.  Watching with a bit of interest, for she was a far better hacker than he even though he could do it well enough, he saw the files begin to open onto the screen.  Abruptly a smile flashed on Kai's face.  She'd obviously been successful.  She saved whatever the files were onto a datacard and pocketed it.

Kai turned in her chair to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  She was undoubtedly waiting for a remark on his part.  Tynian cast his thoughts around, trying to come up with something factual to say that would justify his watching her progress.  He must've taken too long because Kai just shook her head and stood up, collecting other datacards in one of her hands.  Mentally he cursed his stupidity, but quickly got over it to give her a slight grin.  To his surprise, the usually unsmiling Kai stopped her work for a moment, giving him a scrutinizing look before surrendering the smallest of smiles.  It was more in her black eyes than on her lips, but it was a smile none-the-less.  It was gone after a few seconds when a datapad fell off a shelf above and knocked her pile of datacards to the floor.  Tynian moved to help her collect the two dozen heavily scattered datacards, a bit surprised to hear not her talking very fluidly, but a string of curses pouring from her mouth as her words.  He knew his Aunt Adra had an extremely extensive vocabulary, but that didn't account for how his aunt had slipped around her children.

Ty went to grab a disk fallen beneath the desk chair just as Kai grabbed at it.  Tynian stopped his grab for it, instead going to collect more disks.  By the time he was finished, he had about ten datacards.  Kai was setting the others in a plasteel container at the moment, but when she finished, she looked over to Tynian.  Her smile returned when he handed over the disks.

"Thanks, Ty."

He grinned back at her and nodded.  "No problem."  He paused, unsure of whether to continue, but then decided for it.  "Hey, Inyri, Meli, Lis, Koyi and I are going to be siming in a few, you wanna come?  I still need to find a wingmate."

Patiently waiting for her answer, he saw her glance at the computer for a second, as though debating flying over hacking.  Finaly she turned back to him and nodded.  Realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her verbally, he grinned again.

"Alright, well, the sim's starting in about ten minutes...I guess I'l see you there,"  Ty watched her nod, then store the box of datacards above the computer monitor.  Done quickly, she turned and raised an eyebrow.  He turned and led the way out to the hall, hearing Kai's footsteps following his to the simulator rooms.  The others were already there, obviously having been waiting on him and whoever he was going to bring as his wingmate.  Inyri took one look at the pair of them, then looked over at Meli and Lis.  Koyi rolled her eyes at the other three before nodding to Kai.

"Someone finally decided to come practice?  That's okay, I'm still the slacker right now- I haven't been pulling my weight on the computers."  Koyi said this as she walked over to Kai, grinning at her.

The thing that really got him was that Kai's face was totally calm, not even a hint of unease.  That probably had to do with the fact that she spent an awful lot of time with Koyi.  If that wasn't enough, Kai started talking as if she had never spent more than ten minutes silent in her life.

"Yes, well, someone's twin decided that they'd ask me to be their wingmate in the sims and I said sure.  Sims are good, even if hacking has different advantages.  I gotta show Dad what I found after though...I got new stuff on Thrawn."

Ty could see he wasn't the only one shocked.  Inyri was staring at her sister, dumbstruck, the same as Lis and Meli.  Kai looked around, a shadow of a smile on her face.  "What?  Come on people, we don't have all day.  Either in the sims or not, but if we're not going to, let me get back to my computers."

That got everyone moving.  Koyi climbed into a sim cockpit, Meli climbing in to a sim cockpit next to her.  It was obvious that those two were going to be wingmates, just as Inyri and Lis were.  But then again, Inyri and Lis always were wingmates- both in their squadron roster and in being partners in crime.  Well, Meli was in on that too, but you were more likely to hear 'Inyri and Lis' in the same sentence.  Realizing he was daydreaming, he quickly walked over towards the sim cockpit next to the one Kai was climbing into.  Feeling the Force moving actively around the five others, he opened himself to it, awed, as always, but the sheer Force strength that radiated around his older sisters and both the Loran girls.  He felt his sister all but desert him in the Force, instead her 'being' linking with her wingmate's.  Unconsciously, he realized that in her place was Kai's level headed calm.

* * * * *

As the simulators powered up, she fell back upon her familiar silence and went through the pre-flight check inside the cockpit.  Through the Force, she felt an easy connection with Ty, her wingmate.  Speaking tactics through the Force to each other was always much easier than over the open comm.  Tentatively, she stretched out her Force sense to poke at Tynian.  The reply was instantaneous.

_Yeah?_

Kai debating not replying, but decided it would be better to be on speaking terms with you wingmate.  _Nothing, just making sure this works.  That's all, sorry for bugging you._

She felt him laughing, and then received the projected image of him shaking his head.  The feeling of 'not annoyed' came back with it.  Sending him a smile of her own, she looked up onto the screen, aware that it had just changed.  Looking at it closely, she blinks.  Small, yet visible to one side was a Supe.  The _Knight Hammer_, to be precise.  Realizing what sim this was, she flicks on her comunit, trying hard not to let annoyance and anger get a latch on her thoughts.

"What the Kriff is this, Liselle!"  Kai's voice echoed over the comm's silent frequency for a minute, before Lis and Meli started talking at once.

"What the..."

"...not what we chose..."

"Not right..."

Kai muttered a few Huttese curses and then waiting for silence to fall once more.  They were still in the Coruscant Control hanger bay, watching the battle overhead.  It was Inyri who spoke next.

"You're right, we didn't choose this.  We must've put the datacard in the slot to another sim.  This is what Mom and Dad were using with the rest of the Wraiths."  Inyri paused for a moment, then continued.  "Let's do this, guys.  They wouldn't be practicing on the Bilbringi sim unless something like Bilbringi was coming again.  Lis, you want command or can I take it?"

Kai listen as her sister was given command of their squadron.  Quickly she glanced over her shoulder to find that there were six more X-Wings behind them, obviously being played by the computer itself.

"Launch on my mark.  Three, two, one, mark."

All six of them lifted off the durasteel hanger floor, the computer played X-Wings rising with them.  In a practiced formation, Inyri led the squadron out, shooting for space.  Once they were out in space, Kai felt more than six Force presences.  Looking at the tactical display, she gaped for a moment.  Every other current New Republic squad was on the screen, including Twin Suns.  The Twins hadn't been reestablished until after Bilbringi.  A voice over the comm nearly caused her to freeze.

"Hey, I thought you weren't taking the Wraiths into this thing again until later, Loran."  Sharp realization of who had spoken came across her.  Someone had hooked the squadrons' sims together so that they could all interact in them.  It might only have been for this one sim, but it was still an amazing feat.

"Antilles, what did you say?"  That was Jaina Solo's voice.

"I was commenting on Face bringing the Wraiths in again so soon.  I thought he said he wasn't coming back into the fight until later today."

Kai listened with interest, all the while very aware of the TIEs that were swarming around.  Inyri seemed to have frozen, both in flight and in the Force.  Deciding there was nothing left to do, she turned on her comm.

"Alright guys, let's get this going.  Inyri, Lis and Meli, you guys are trio one.  Koyi, Ty and I are trio two.  The computer driven X-Wings will split once we get moving."

"Negative, Kai.  We'll split into trios once you tell us who's flying where."  Kai blinked at the comm, unsure if it was really her father's voice speaking.

"Daddy?"  Reaching out in the Force as she rolled away from laserfire, she felt her answer.  This wasn't an accident they were flying Bilbringi.  Their parents had set them up.  "Fine, Nicola, Asyr and mommy are shield three.  Master Bror, Elix and daddy are flight four."  She completely dropped the 'aunt' and 'uncle' titles, knowing they'd take too long.  As soon as she quit talking, dozens of voices filled the comm.

"Wait, who's leading the Wraiths?  Face, why do you have your _kids_ up here?"  That would be Wedge Antilles.

Her squadron split apart into their respective trios, all of them breaking around to vape the two squadrons of TIEs coming towards them.

"Kaizan's in charge of the Wraiths?  Did I miss something?"  That was Mara Jade.  Kai couldn't help grinning at her words.

"No, that's not what's up.  They got into the wrong sim and we had no choice but to help them out," her father answered.

A murmur of 'oh's filled the comm frequency once more.  Abruptly Kai rolled her X-Wing away from the TIE fighter that was tracking her.  The TIE rolled with her easily, then a green ship flashed past, blowing it to smithereens.

Tahiri Veila's angry voice cracked instantly over the comm.  "Anakin Skywalker!  Quit showing off that sithing ship of yours and get back in formation!"

Kai grinned slightly, sending a 'thank you' to the Jedi Master through the Force just as he answered.

"Come now, One, surely you don't expect me to do that.  Besides, I'm still with my flight."

An Advanced TIE darted overhead and Kai jerked her X-Wing up and around, ready to shoot the thing down.  Before she hit the trigger for a proton torpedo, however, she noticed it was flying just off Anakin Skywalker's Sekot ship and wasn't firing at him.  The Sekot ship wiggled it's wings slightly, as if waving to the TIE fighter.  Realizing that the Advanced TIE was Anakin Solo, she grinned and pulled herself off, ignoring the commclutter pouring into the cockpit.

"Kai, stay away from the _Knight Hammer_, you understand that?"  Her mother's voice came across, speaking directly to her.  At the same time, Tynian called for assistance through the Force connection they'd established before the sim started.

Cursing silently, she flipped around on her port wings, lasers firing at the seemingly unshakable TIE on Tynian's tail.  "Why's that, mom?"

The TIE exploded and Kai felt the relief seeping through the Force now.  "Because you're flying my number and all the other times we've run this sim, the _Hammer_ has tried to grab that X-Wing in it's tractor beams."

Understanding now, she double clicked her comm before leading her shield trio off towards a new group of TIEs.  There was a good two dozen of them, all exiting from the _Knight Hammer_ at the same time.  Unconsciously she registered her mother cursing and glanced at the screen to see why.  The TIEs weren't aimed at Kai's fighter; no, they were attempting to grab another craft behind her.  With a sudden understanding, she saw her mother's distinct helmet and realized why she'd cursed.

"Kriff, what is it with these TIEs!  Did someone change the program in this thing to target me specifically?"  With the annoyance high on her mother's voice, Kai vaped another Imperial vessel, all the while watching the way the battle was unfolding.  Though she'd seen her mother fly other times, she was amazed at the stunts she was pulling now.  Still firing at her targets, Kai watched in something close to reverence as her mother performed a series of X-Wing maneuvers, tumbling through the tightly packed formation.  The TIE fighters she'd driven through jerked down after her.

Tynian, Koyi and she quickly refocused, blowing skips to space dust again and again.  The battle was nearly over, the New Republic forces beating the Imperials soundly, so unlike what had really happened at Bilbringi.  When the last eyeball blew, the other squadron leaders congratulated everyone, stopping only when the screen went black.  Her canopy opened, allowing natural light to flood into her cockpit.  Cheers were emanating around the sim room, undermined by congratulatory chatter.  Kai climbed out of her cockpit, smiling in spite of herself.  Inyri, Lis and Meli were talking with Aunt Nicola, Koyi with Uncle Elix.  The rest of the adults were chatting in a group, smiled evident.  Kai walked quietly to the simulator's main computer, looking it over.  Through the Force, she felt Ty come up behind her.  He appeared to look a bit uncertain, but his face quickly went blank when he saw her looking at him.  She raised an expecting eyebrow, waiting for him to talk.

"I...er..." Tynian began uneasily.  "Thanks, Kai."

A smile played on her face as he offered a hand to shake.  Casting a glance to it, she stepped past the offered hand to hug him.  "No problem."

After a moment, she pulled away and walked out of the simulator room, heading back towards the quarters she shared with her twin.  She changed out of her jumpsuit, changing the tank top underneath as well.  Instead of finding another flightsuit, she pulled on some comfortable black pants, the opposite color of her white tank top.  As she moved to grab a hair tie, the door rolled back to reveal her twin entering the room, the door closing after him.  He grinned at her, and she nodded in return.  Most people hadn't ever heard her string more than two words together.  Her Jedi Master had, of course, as had her parents.  Inyri and Ciny had, just today, but her talk over the comm was the first time ever.  And, of course, her twin heard her.  They talked, more often than not, through the twin bond though.

Garik was grinning at her, his dark green eyes twinkling.  Immediately suspicious, she quickly tied her hair in a ponytail and turned 180 degrees to face him.  He was still grinning, just like her father did when he had one up on her mother, and Kai's suspicion left to be replaced with anxiety.  After a few minutes she grew tired of her brother's silence.

"What?" she asked.

His grin broadened when the said that.  Kai opened her mouth to repeat the question but he spoke first.  "So, do you actually like Tynian?"

The question floored her and she stood staring at him in absolute silence.  Did she like Tynian?  She'd known him all her life...she couldn't just end up liking him, could she?  No, no!  She couldn't do that...he was her Jedi Master's son, for Force's sake!  By the stars, she _did_ like him.  Searching her twin's grinning face, she sighed.

"I guess so, yeah.  Why?"  Upon her answer, Garik's face bloomed into a full-fledged, Face Loran patented diabolical smile.  He slumped in a chair by the door, seeming to be plotting something.  Kai shook her head sadly at his form, wondering as she tightened her ponytail how it was that boys had to be so difficult.

Abruptly, her brother stood up and walked back to the door.  Kai rushed over and pinned his wrist to the wall before his hand could touch the control panel.

"Where the Sith are you going?" she hissed at him.

"I'm going to talk to Ty.  I wanna know if he likes you," Garik said, grinning.  Kai glowered and debated punching him.  Her twin seemed to know what she was thinking for he ducked out of her grip quickly, hitting the control panel as he went.  He paused his fleeing in the open doorway.  "Don't worry, Kai; I'm not going to repeat anything."


	2. Wraith Headquarters' Roof: 2053

**Two Days Later  
****Wraith Headquarters' Roof, 2053**

Kai was sitting on the roof of Wraith squadron's headquarters.  The sun had already set on their side of the planet and now all she wanted to do was watch the stars rise.  A quick glance at her chrono told her she had been 14 for a whole three minutes.  But she didn't really mind it anyway; her life days were always uneventful.  Garik had given her a holocube that projected views of the night sky from different planets and in turn, she'd given him a new simulator datacard.  Her mother and father had taken them out to dinner and their hold-parents had come as well.  Garik had received a new utility belt and she'd gotten a bag filled with her favorite explosives.  Inyri, who had come home three weeks ago from her most recent under cover mission, had given her a necklace from Cloud City and Ciny had given her a new transparisteel box in which she could organize her datacards- apparently her sister thought they weren't organized enough.  The Afyons had given her, as a family, a new astromech to replace her old R4 droid, S-O, when he had been destroyed by laserfire.  Kai knew that the Afyons had asked the New Republic if they could replace the droid for her, rather than having the New Republic replace it with a generic one that she'd have to alter later.

During her unconscious lapse into her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Ty come up on the roof next to her.  It came as a bit of a shock, therefore, when he offered her his Jedi robe.  Before accepting it, she looked up to see him watching her silently, a slight grin evident on his face.  It wasn't until then that Kai realized how cold she was.  Nodding her thanks, she accepted the robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.  Looking up at Ty again, she nodded to the rooftop next to her, indicating that he could sit down if he felt like it.

As Ty sat down next to her, Kai lent against him silently, not realizing what she was doing.  She was so used to sitting up here leaning on her brother that it just seemed second nature to huddle close to any other person on the roof.  Through the Force she felt surprise leaking off Ty before it vanished into happiness.  Realizing that she wasn't actually with her brother, she started to move to sit up.  When she looked over at Ty, unsure of what his face would look like, or what he'd say, she felt an uncustomary red heat begin to spread across her cheeks.

Her eyes never left his face, even as one of his hands reached forward to tuck a loose bit of her hair behind her ear.  The hand moved from her hair to her cheek.  At the same time she registered that the distance between them had diminished, she heard the blood pounding hard in her ears.  Kai didn't move her eyes from his in the moment that seemed to hang in eternity before she felt the gentle press of Ty's lips against hers.

Although brief, the kiss left Kai stunned and a bit breathless even.  Ty was looking down at her, a sheepish smile on his features.  Kai glanced up to look at his face, then grabbed his collar and pulled him back down to her.  He didn't even bother to protest as she did so, kissing him firmly on the lips.  After some unknown time, both pulled away to take a breath of needed air.

Kai moved over towards Ty, her head resting on his shoulder.  An arm wrapped hesitantly around her and she felt herself being pulled over towards the figure next to her.  Knowing it couldn't be later than 2100, she still felt slightly tired.  Closing her eyes on the flurry of lights that signified Coruscant as the planet that never slept, she released a sigh that carried uncertainties and anxieties out with the air.  There was silence for a minute, then Ty spoke.

"You okay, Kai?"  His voice was soft and, as so, a bit rough, but it was almost like music to her.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly.  She drew up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, almost curling into a ball.

About to say something else, she saw the lights below them blare on just as Ty placed a kiss on her hair.  Kai picked her head up off his shoulder and smiled, but quickly looked down to see six figures looking up at them.  Garik and Koyi were looking at their respective twins with scorn, Ciny, Inyri, Lis and Meli all exchanging grinning glances.  Realizing her brother was speaking, Kai looked at him, trying to focus.

"Would either of you care to explain what you were doing at 2100, on the roof, in the dark, sitting next to each other?"  Kai cringed, wondering how her brother managed to phrase it like their parents.  Neither Ty nor she answered.

Koyi sighed as she glanced between them, then said, "Look, we're not going to tell mom or Aunt Adra, but would you do us a favor and cut yourselves off from your twins next time?  Garik over here thought you were in serious trouble, Kai," she gave Kai a hard glare, "when he apparently felt you getting nervous."  She said this with disbelief, as Kai was rarely one to show nerves at all.

Kai felt herself blush, wishing to hide her face in the Jedi robe that was still draped over her shoulders.  As if the situation couldn't get any worse, a pair of footsteps were coming towards the docking bay.  The next second, Kai recognized the backsides of the new figures and wished she could just disappear.

Her father looked around at her friends and siblings, a grin easily seen on his face even though he was so far below.  "So," he began, voice tone easily recognizable as playful, "what are we all doing out here, gawking at the roof without Kai and Tynian?"

Her Jedi Master nodded in agreement to the question, glancing at Koyi as he did so.  It was she who answered.

"We were enlightening mine and Garik's twins to block themselves from the Force next time they prove us wrong about who would get their first kiss out of the remainder of us."

Through the Force, she felt her father grow confused, then watched in something like slow motion as he turned around to look up at the roof.  Kai carefully cleared her face, feeling the heat in her cheeks ebbing away only to turn to dread when her father's eyes locked on hers.  Silently she pleaded with him not to yell or say anything only to see that it was wasn't working.  His comm was already to his mouth before she saw it flying up towards her.  Kai looked at Ty to see him grabbing the comm from the air.  Her father was looking livid.

"Kaizan Loran!"  The shout seemed to echo around the open space.  Uncle Bror was now looking up to where her father was shouting.  Behind them, Kai saw her siblings and friends looking at her father in something like horror.  Inyri stepped forward hesitantly, then seemed to gather the courage to talk to her obviously upset father.

"Daddy..."  Inyri's voice trailed off.  "Daddy, it's not like she's your first daughter to kiss someone.  She's not your little baby hacker anymore."

Her father rounded on his eldest child, the child that had been his pride and joy as an actress.  Kai could sense the anger rolling off him.  Quickly she stood up, making sure to make no sound as she did so, then pulled Ty up with her.

"Yes, 'Nyri, I realize that.  Only you kissed the Imperial Nerfherders because you'd look suspicious if you didn't," he rounded to look at Kai again.  "Kaizan, don't even think of slipping off unnoticed.  Get your butt down here right now."

Kai watched her father as he fumed silently but shook her head.  He gaped at her, now shaking his own head.  "No you don't," he commented as she turned again.  "You're going to actually verbally reply to me, young lady."

She turned back to her father, black hair fanning out behind her, black eyes locked on his face.  Coming to an immediate decision, she walked over to the edge of the roof, landing easily on the ground, nearly nose-to-nose, minus height, with her father.  Staring silently at him for a few minutes, she took a step back and snapped into a salute.

"Yes, Commander," her voice stated.  "Now, sir, I demand, not request, permission to speak freely."  Dimly aware of virtually everyone staring at her, she continued.  "I'm sorry to disappoint you in my choice of co-stars, but as Golden Child clearly stated, I'm not a miniature mom in that I'll be your little hacking daughter forever.  If you having nothing to add, sir, I'll take my leave."

At this point, everyone was staring at her in complete silence.  She felt the hot glare of Master Bror as he looked at her incredulously.  Her father appeared none-plussed by her outburst and didn't say anything.  Counting silently to 'ten-Dantooine', Kai turned sharply on her heel and walked back into base.  The moment she was inside, she broke into a run for her parents' suite.  The door was already open, as if her mother was expecting her.  She felt the warm arms she'd known all her life wrap around her and somehow the galaxy seemed all right.


	3. Wraith Headquarters: 2125

**Wraith Headquarters, 2125**

Adra held her youngest child in a hug for what seemed like ten standard minutes.  In truth, it probably was only a singular minute.  Kai pulled back, her face blank as she did so.  She knew the story she was about to be told, however, as she'd been enlightened to it by Garik.  Kai sniffled slightly as she whipped her hair out of her eyes.  Adra couldn't help smiling at her youngest daughter.  Well, perhaps not so young anymore, although Adra still couldn't imagine how she'd come off finding someone to kiss at age fourteen.

She jolted out of her thoughts as her daughter looked imploringly at her.  Personally, she knew she shouldn't get mad at Kai, so she didn't.  Face on the other hand...  She looked quickly at her child's usually blank expression to see it was anything but at the moment.  The look in itself was enough to tell her that Face either had interrupted them or had learned of what his youngest child had done.  With a sigh and shake of the head, she stood up from where she'd taken a seat on the arm of a couch to instead follow her daughter to the docking bay.

Face was standing glaring at Bror, expression something close to livid anger.  Ty was shaking his head at his twin as he looked up to see who had entered.  To Adra's surprise, her usually solitary daughter walked over to stand by him.  That was enough evidence in Adra's mind to clear the kid.  So instead, she walked over to her husband.  Nicola was already standing next to Bror, a slightly confused expression on her face.  Bror said something quietly and Nicola's face cleared at once as she glanced over at her son and Kai.

As he looked up to see who had walked out into the docking bay, be it a bit late, Adra was already a pace away from Face.  And was glaring sharply at him.  Apparently, Face got the idea that he wasn't going to be backed up by his wife when he noticed her expression for his own fell.  Adra glanced over at Kai and Tynian once to find her daughter glaring at her father.  Ty was looking as if he wished whoever it was that had told Face had just kept their mouth shut.  Adra couldn't blame him, really.  Nicola's son muttered something out of the side of his mouth at his twin.

Koyi shrugged as she replied, "Hey, someone had to say it.  Might as well be me."

Ciny, Inyri and the other Afyon twins were standing off to the side of the other four, Ciny watching her younger sister's expression.  Adra looked back at Face as the nearly-15 year old spoke.  "You know, Dad, I'd say Kai's ticked at you, from the expression she's wearing.  Just for the record."

Face's eyes left Adra's face for the first time since she'd looked at him and she followed his gaze to Ciny.  He glared at her, a touch of annoyance marking his features.  "I would never have guessed, Ciny."

About to growl a remark of her own, only at her husband, Adra was glad that she didn't have to.  Bror did.  Or at least, as close to Bror would do that sort of thing.  He was glaring sharply at Face and that alone shut the pilot up.  Kai once again in her range of vision, Adra watched her child's expression change from annoyance to something more than that, then seemed to be debating whether or not to just leave altogether.  And from the look Ty wore, Adra knew he'd go after her.  Adra sighed, then looked at her husband once more.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"That's pretty obvious, Adra," Face spat in reply.  She raised an eyebrow, all but daring him to continue in that tone.  He seemed to take the hint.  Adra turned when she felt a change in the Force from the presence coming off Bror.  Kai was giving her Jedi master a pleading look and Adra somehow got the impression that Ty and she had just been on the verge of begging the Jedi to not yell at them.  Bror's gaze moved from his padawan to his only son and something like resignation was intact.

"Koyi's right; make sure you cut yourself off in the Force first next time.  And make sure that your Uncle Face is far, far away."

As soon as the words were past Bror's lips, Kai was hugging the life out of him.  Adra blinked and felt the surprise concerning Kai's actions from not only Face, but Nicola as well.  After a second, Kai was zipping off in the direction of the computer room, no doubt to avoid her father's wrath.

Adra glanced around and nearly laughed at her other daughters' expressions.  Ciny and Inyri were staring after their sister, blinking rapidly, as if trying to get an understanding of what had happened.  New movement distracted her once more and she looked back over to Bror and Tynian in time to see the latter flash a smile at his father before disappearing after Kai.

* * * * *

Nicola watched the scene unfold before her, as startled by the realization that her only son and Adra's youngest daughter could now be labeled as an item as she was startled by Face and Bror's reactions.  Kai had disappeared moments earlier, Ty following after her seconds later.

She looked over to see Adra and Garik working on dragging Face in the other direction from the one the kids had just taken.  Nudging Bror lightly, she led the way over to help the already one-way fight.

A few seconds after she'd grabbed Face's collar to 'aide' the pulling effort, Adra's voice sounded in her head.  _You know, I think you had something to do with those two._

_As in?_  Nicola jabbed Face in the shoulder, prompting him to move forward another step.

_Honestly Nicola, put two and two together.  You're the one who's always playing matchmaker.  Kriff, I hope you didn't pass that trait to your kids._

Nicola suddenly released Face, the full effect of Adra's words hitting home, whether the other Jedi had meant them in that sense or not.  "Oh Sith spit," was all she muttered before heading back after her son.

Her friend detached herself and sprinted after her, just as she hit the door release.  "What?" Adra questioned.

Nicola walked on past her, continuing purposefully towards the computer room.  "Should we really leave those two un-chaperoned?"

Before even Adra could answer, a voice responded through the Force.  Kai's voice, to be exact.  _Yes, yes you should._

Simultaneously she and Adra broke into a run.  They skidded around a corner, using the Force to keep from falling and dashed towards the computer room.

_Don't worry Aunt Adra, we're not going to d anything inappropriate._  That would be Tynian.  Nicola thought very highly of her son's promises, but that didn't clear her thoughts on what his definition of 'inappropriate' was.  Kai's voice was soon to follow.  _Yeah, what he said._

She stopped running, instead turning to Adra just as the other woman turned to face her.  "Why do I not believe them?" her friend asked tentatively.

Instead of answering her friend's question, Nicola broke off in the Force, talking only to Kai.  _Don't be so out of character dear.  It's always a dead give away.  Trust me, I've gone through this before._

Kai's answer came at once.  _Aunt Nicola, that's not fair.  Just because I'm suddenly 'talking'?  Fine.  I'll shut up and let you two wonder where we disappear to then.  Perhaps a trash compactor on the Gorgon?_

_Nice try, Kai.  I'm merely giving you some advice at this 'game' you and my son are playing.  Take it from a woman who was kissing her Jedi Master, secrets are good._

_Hrm__, perhaps you're onto something there...  Thanks for the advice then.  It'll be put to good use.  Come on Ty._

Before Nicola could demand a further explanation, Adra's hand was waving up and down in front of her face.  "Computer Girl to Fighter Girl, do you copy?"

"Yes Adra?" she answered, slightly off the thread of the conversation.

"Who were you just talking to?"

"My son," she replied, bending the truth a bit.  "Any more questions?"

Adra looked falsely thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Yes, where are your son and my daughter going, because they sure as a Sith's saber aren't in the computer room."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the matchmaking expert."

"Oh, that doesn't mean I would know though."  And with that, Nicola dragged her friend back off towards the docking bay.


	4. Wraith Headquarters' Lounge: 1340

**Three Days Later****  
Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1340**

"That's just not fair," Kai commented darkly.  Her mother had just finished her little speech about the upgrades in all of their crafts, Junior Wraiths included.  Both the Wraith and NRI computer hackers had spent the last year and a half creating a completely new upgrade program that would fit to anything from a TIE Interceptor to a Chiss clawcraft to a V-Wing.  Kai wasn't commenting on the upgrades, because she'd had a hand in them of late.  No, she was complaining about the comparisons of height between Koyi and she with the rest of the kid Wraiths.  The adults were all comfortably lounging around, as one would do in a lounge, or leaning against the wall in the Ritrils' case.  Her brother had just made comment to the fact that he was already four and a half inches taller than her.

Aunt Nicola looked up, a grin on her face.  Kai scowled darkly at her taller siblings and their friends.  She opened her mouth to further her argument, but was cut off by her aunt's words.  "Hey, short is good!  Honestly, being tall might have its advantages, but it definitely isn't always good."

Kai continued to scowl, even as the Koyi and the visiting Rogue, Mirax Halcyon, nodded in agreement to Nicola's words.  Even her own mother was agreeing!  Well, that was rather understandable, since she was neither short nor tall.  Five foot five was as fair a height as anyone, in her opinion, could get.  The other visitors- Twin Suns and Rogue squadrons- were chuckling or rolling their eyes or something of the sort.  With a sudden idea, Kai felt a grin spreading across her face.  She walked over towards Jaina, here with Twin Suns, of course, and peered over her head.

"At least I'm taller than her!"  She glanced over as Jaina straightened up and scowled darkly again.  "I think, at least..."

The expression she got in return was something like a mixture between offense and annoyance.  Kai decided to drop it and instead went back to send next to Koyi and Aunt Nicola.  They were, as least, her relative height.  Once she was content to be quiet, she half-listened to the chatter around her, her gaze running over the people present to land on Ty.  He was looking at his father, then at Garik, then the rest of the kid Wraiths.  The look he wore almost made her think he was feeling out of place being as tall as he was.  Grinning, she watched as he looked towards the Tainers and the Ritrils, his expression clearing.  Uncle Cloud looked over at him and grinned slightly.

"Something wrong with being tall now, Ty?" he asked calmly.  Kai couldn't help but smile at the explosives expert.  He was another tall Wraith member and he had a sense of humor just as large.  She looked over at Jaina once more to see the Jedi already glaring at Cloud; grinning, she followed suit.

"That's so not fair..."  Jaina's voice trailed off as she huffed indignantly.  "Where's my Sithin' twin brother when I need him to give me some height genes."

Everyone laughed at Jaina's comments as they began to filter out towards the simulators.  Her father had just proposed a challenge to Wedge Antilles and most of the Rogues, Twin Suns and Wraiths were eager to watch.  Of course, her dad wouldn't be flying against Wedge and Tycho.  No, he'd proposed Wedge and Tycho go against Jaina and Jag.  That was enough to get attention of more, if not all, the pilots present.  The only pilots who remained were all the kids, her mother, Aunt Nicola, Tyria and Cloud Ritril, Kell and Tyria Tainer, and Gaeriel.  Ty was speaking again.

"Absolutely nothing, Uncle Cloud.  Except that leaning down to kiss a girl is a bit harder," he flashed a grin at his uncle before going on.  "But you don't have that problem with Aunt Tyria."

"No, no I don't," Cloud replied, winking to his wife.  They were an interesting pair those two.  Like the rest of Wraith's couples, they had an interesting story behind them.  One that they'd been told numerous times.

At that, the other adults laughed while Tyria merely smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  Cloud's simple response was to kiss the crown of Tyria's head.  Noticing Kell rolling his eyes, Kai grinned and walked over to where Ty was standing.  He turned to look at her even as she dragged him away from where Cloud and Tyria were standing.  Kell Tainer was grinning slightly then he looked over to his own wife.  Kai was turned around once Ty deemed they were far enough from the 'parentals' and, after seeming to make sure her father wasn't around to kill him, kissed her.

She heard her mother's voice even a minute later, even as she pulled away from Ty to instead grin up at him.  "You know, it kinda makes me wish I weren't an 'oldie'."  Both Garik and Ciny opened their mouths to seemingly offer protest, but their mother was already gone, no doubt to find their dad.  Kai grinned, knowing that she and Ty wouldn't have to be worrying about her father a good half hour.  Behind her mother, Kai watched as Nicola nodded and headed off after her friend, no doubt to find her husband as well.

"This is so unfair," Inyri muttered somewhere behind her as she pulled Ty's head back down to hers, "Where's the Imperial I kissed?"

No doubt Lis and Meli were nodding in agreement.  "We're the oldest, meaning that we have to look down for guys and the only one within a year of us is Doran."  That would be Liselle.  And then Inyri was talking again.  "I never said I wouldn't be looking for guys while I was on some NRI job.  Nope, never did."

As her oldest sister finished talking, Kai pulled away from Ty long enough to punch Ciny in the face as she and Garik came up to, supposedly, pry her from her boyfriend- no doubt on their father's behalf.  Then her attention returned to the matter of kissing her boyfriend.  Moments later she heard a muttered curse and Ciny's voice questioning her siblings.

"How the Sith can she aim a punch and kiss someone at the same time?"

She would've actually liked to answer, probably could've in the Force, but instead Kai contented herself with hooking her arms behind Ty's neck.  So instead, Liselle filled in the answer.  "It's a talent, Ciny; it's all in the wrist."

"I wanna learn this talent," Ciny replied, sounding as though she were truly impressed.  Well, she should be.  So ha.

"Go find some worthless Imp who's somewhat good looking and I'll teach you," Liselle spoke again.  Ty pulled back this time, looking over her head to where their siblings stood.  Instead of saying anything to her, he nodded towards a door out of the lounge.  She nodded silently.

"Hey 'Nyri, where's that guy who kissed you that Dad wanted to kill?" was the last thing Kai hear before she and Ty disappeared around the corner.

* * * * *

Ciny saw her younger sister disappear with her boyfriend and debated going after her once more.  One flinch of pain from her newly-awarded black eye told her that would be a bad idea.  So instead she turned back to see her older sister pointing out the window towards the local bar Coruscant bar.  She was about to nod and then ask for volunteers who would accompany her there when Meli spoke up, grinning once more.

"Don't bother finding the Imp.  Let me just call Doran over.  Mom's matchmaking skills have bled over to me."

Confused, but not really into finding out, Ciny nodded and shrugged.  "What the Kriff are you talking about?"  Even though no answer was provided, she looked across the lounge to where Tyria and Kell Tainer were talking with there son.  A moment later, the pair had left the lounge.  Doran looked over at Ciny, registering that he'd heard her 'request'.  Quickly he shook his head and rushed off, mumbling something about needing to find Aunt Gaeriel.

She glared after him with an angry sigh, heavily debating whether or not to drag his sorry butt over, but then remembered that he could use the Force as well.  It wouldn't be worth the amount of bruising she'd accumulate today.  How her youngest sister could out punch her was something she'd have to ponder over anyway.  She didn't need to do it sporting more than a black eye.


	5. Wraith Headquarters' Docking Bay: 1119

**Eight Days Later****  
Wraith Headquarters' Docking Bay, 1119**

Kai had been avoiding him these last few days, this he knew.  But why?  He didn't think he'd done anything to offend her, had he?  No, Ty concluded, he hadn't.  So instead of trying to find the blame in himself, he headed off towards the docking bay where he felt Kai's presence best.  As soon as he stepped through the door, he knew where she was.  Kai was rocking forwards and back very slowly as she sat, knees to her chest, under her X-Wing.

He crossed the docking bay silently, watching her all the while.  Two steps from where she sat, she seemed to notice him.  As Ty saw her black eyes flick to his face, he offered a slight smile.  Kai nodded in return, then went back to rocking back and forth.  With a muffled sigh, Ty sat down next down next to her.  She stopped rocking at once, as though made nervous by his close presence.  Unconscious warning bells sounded in his mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

The simple shrug he received in reply alarmed him more than anything else.  What had he done to deserve the silent treatment again?  Kai's gaze flicked to him again, her eyes more piercing now, and Ty quickly realized she'd been reading him through the Force.  Her expression softened and she released her knees to instead wrap her arms around him in a somewhat awkward hug, given their current sitting situation.

All that thought was driven parsecs from his mind as he felt moisture seeping through his tunic.  Ty looked down at Kai, knowing he was acting far too worried, but he didn't care.  Kai never cried.  That was just how it went in the universe.  Stars went nova, Alderaan was destroyed, Kyp Durron blew up a planet, and Kaizan Loran didn't cry.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd pushed Kai back to arm's length and watched as she quickly wiped her face on one of her sleeves.  Ty waited until she was done before he said anything.  And when he did speak, he repeated his earlier question.

"What's wrong?"

Kai took a deep breath as though she weren't quite sure she wanted to answer.  Ty waited patiently, watching her face the entire time, as she came to terms with what she was mentally arguing over.  After a minute or so, Kai shrugged his hands from her shoulders and sat back on her heels, this time facing him.

"My dad," she said simply.  His confusion must've shown very plainly because she grinned slightly and elaborated for him.  "You and I both know that my dad doesn't exactly like the fact that we're 'seeing' each other.  Mom's okay with it, but Dad's still...Dad.  I just...I don't want to make him mad at me.  I want him to take pride in something I do, rather than continue scowling on it because of you.  And then when I try to figure out what the problem is, why he's got such a problem with it, I just can't..."

Kai as looking at him again, her expression something like a mix between sadness, confusion, and a hope that someone would understand.  And, in all reasonability, he did understand.  When he was younger, he'd felt that everything he'd ever done didn't please his father.  But that was far from the truth and he somehow guessed the same in Kai's case.  Ty opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by the sounds of a droid coming over.  It took him all of three seconds to register the color coordination as Vape's patterns.  Meaning that Face was out here somewhere.  Ty glanced down at Kai to see that she'd obviously drawn the same conclusion.  With a sigh, she stood.  Feeling little alternatives, he stood up as well and positioned himself behind Kai.  Without realizing it, he'd taken her hand.  Kai didn't protest it, only watched as her father came walking over.

Vape scooted around in a circle, whistling and blatting profusely.  Uncle Face, on the other hand, was looking towards them.  He sighed heavily and Ty noticed Kai's growing tension as easily as he'd register being hit with a proton torpedo.  The expression he expected to see on his uncle's face, however, was completely missing.  His attention was solely focused on his daughter.  Ty felt as if he should leave the docking bay but stopped himself as he felt Kai squeeze his hand ever so slightly.  Instead, he waited it out quietly.

Uncle Face finally made a comment.  "Kai, is that really what you think?"

Well, that was unexpected.  Kai was looking up at her father and, though he couldn't see her face, Ty had the distinct impression of amazement seeming from her in the Force.  After a moment, she nodded slowly, as though unsure of what reaction that would bring.  Even as she did so, Ty watched his uncle's shoulders heave in a silent sigh.  And then Face's eyes had moved from his daughter's face and were now searching his.  Ty blinked, momentarily lost for understanding at the quick change of study subject.  And then Face spoke again, sounding somewhat defeated.

"I've got nothing against you two, I guess.  It's more like the 'you've got one last chance to be a protective dad' thing.  Adra's been after me about it for the last week.  I suppose I should just let it go."  He paused and looking at his daughter for a minute before continuing.  "Kai, I'm not mad at you.  You were raised to make good choices and I've no doubt that you will.  Okay?"

Next second, Kai had released his hand and was hugging her father.  Ty took a step back, towards her X-Wing, grinning silently.  And then Face was gone, walking back towards wherever he'd been before.  Kai had rounded to look at Ty and was suddenly hugging him as well.  Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to kiss the crown of hers.

When she looked up, he saw she was grinning.  "Thanks for dealing with my stupidity," she said calmly.

He laughed, grinning broader now.  "Well, it all comes at a price, you know," was his reply.  That reply made, he waited patiently for the fist that would be punching him.  Instead, he felt a hand behind his head, pulling him down.  Complying, he responded to her kiss instantly.

When they broke apart again, Kai poked a finger at his chest.  "That cover my debt?"  Her tone was openly playful, daring him to contradict her conclusion.

Ty put on a thoughtful look, eyes never leaving her face.  "Well, I suppose it'll do-" He trailed off as he bent his head to kiss her again.


	6. Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1103

**Three Days Later****  
Wraith headquarters' Lounge, 1103**

Inyri, Ciny, Garik and Kaizan all sat in a circle, conversing quietly, heads bent together.  Well, Ciny and Inyri were talking, Garik offering comments every other sentence and Kai listening in silence.  Their topic of discussion?  Dealing with Sith Mother Jori Daragon.  Somewhat connected to the conversation were both sets of Afyon twins, their comments a bit more than whispers.  Meli and Lis continually had to be reminded to keep their voices down due to their loud outbursts.

A grin on his face, Anakin quickly nodded to Tahiri and Mara.  His daughter-in-law moved forward behind him as they headed towards the place the three Sith had been rumored to be near at the current time:  they were just outside the headquarters.  Mara quickly followed them both, her movements much less loud than theirs.  Of course they would be that way.  Seconds later, Anakin heard the sound of a human body hitting the duracrete wall behind him, another one soon to follow.

The Force jerked and pulled at him, but he stifled it with his own power, reducing it's drag to something more like a gusty wind.  Seconds later, there was the sound of small and numerous feet hitting the ground.  Muffled rustlings gave away that the pursuers were the Afyon and Loran Wraith 'kids'.  Meli was rummaging in her explosives bag for a grenade, no doubt.  Before any of the Jedi Masters could demand they get back inside, Maul had used the Force to set off all the detonators and explosives in Meli's bag.

With a curse, Anakin lunged forward to engage the red and black tattooed Sith Lord.  The explosives bag flew high in the air, landing far out in the demolition range, creating a rather nice explosion.  Sending Mara and Tahiri the distinct impressions of getting the kids back into the building, Anakin parried another attack and then erected a 'force-field' around him, using it's sudden appearance to send the Sith flying backwards.  Seconds later, just after he'd jumped back, another explosion took place, only this time in front of him.  Using the Force to sense the movement beyond the rubble, Anakin heaved a sigh.

"Kriffin' Sith.  Always escaping behind big booms."

Meli turned to reply after all of them had gotten safely indoors.  "But ya gotta admit, it _was_ a pretty boom!"

He caught sight of Mara and Tahiri rolling there eyes before the latter trailed off in the direction of the sims.  Anakin just sighed and shook his head, muttering darkly.  "Yes, it was a pretty boom Meli.  That doesn't mean it's going to be a pretty boom in the Council tomorrow."  Then as an afterthought, he added, "Kriffin' Mace Windu..."

Meli and Lis exchanged a glance and Anakin couldn't help but notice the twinkles in their eyes.  "Well," Meli began, "the Sithin' Council can deal with us trying to get revenge for our mother.  And if anyone open's their mouth to give us some lecture about the Jedi Code saying no revenge, we're going to completely lose it."

Shrugging in spite of himself, Anakin nods.  "It's your funeral.  Call me when you're done having twelve Jedi Masters yelling down your throats."  He caught sight of the twins exchanging another, less-pleased look.  "Or how about, more specifically, Mace Windu, Jedi Master of the Yelling Voice?  Just as Mirax what she thinks."  He glanced to the Rogue pilot as he spoke, having been aware of her presence in the building since before she'd come to the lounge.

"It's not like we're the first Jedi to get really pissed off at Jori," Lis complained, as if anything she argued to Anakin would change the Council's thoughts.

Before he could reply, Anakin watched as Mirax shook her head, all the while backing away, saying, "Keep me out of this, Skywalker."

Obviously ignoring Mirax's comments, Meli went on in her sister's stead.  "It's not like we're the first Jedi to go after Jori either."

"No," Ciny agreed, "but that doesn't make Master Yell A Lot any funner."  Anakin nodded silently as he watched the girl glance an her Jedi Master for confirmation.  Mirax merely rolled her eyes and nodded.

At this point, however, Anakin's attention was demanded by a supernova in the Force web of life.  Well, apparently there would be no audience with the Council tomorrow.  Nope, it would be today.  Amazing how quickly they could move when it involved one of their 'big problem' Jedi.

He looked over to where Meli and Lis had abruptly stopped talking and quickly realized why.  Adra had come up between where Mace Windu stood at the door and the twins' backs, tapping each of the on a shoulder.  Using the Force to hear her words, Anakin fought a grin.

"Somehow I doubt that matters to a mad Jedi Master."

Across the room, Mirax was muttering a choice display of curses while Cloud Ritril was leaving the room with all speed.  Poor kid.  Mirax wasn't slow to follow after Cloud, dragging Ciny with her.  Before she mad it out the door, however, Mace spoke.

"Halcyon, before you go, that Uncle of yours wants to have a chat sometime in the near future."  Mace kept a straight face, as he did only too well, Anakin thought, but through the Force he thought he could detect a hint of fun.

Mirax's expression had paled and she'd stopped at the doorframe, Ciny behind her, to look back at her former master.  "Oh Sithspit.  Where is he?"

"No here, thankfully for you."

"Oh, now what have I done?" Mirax questioned indignantly.

The Jedi Master fixed her with a hard look before shaking his head calmly, as if casting away her unspoken thoughts.  "Nothing.  Anyway, someone go fetch Ritril.  He should've known better than to take one of the Afyon twins as a padawan if he wanted to avoid me."

Anakin watched Mirax leave the room, Ciny following dutifully, muttering choice curses under her breath.  With a grin, Anakin realized that as Mirax's voice faded, Cloud Ritril's grew louder.  And with the same curses.  Three strides from the Council Jedi, Meli was muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'it's not my fault he took me as a padawan', from what he could hear.

The cursing Jedi pilot entered the room and walked over behind his apprentice, his curses coming to a halt.  "No, you're right Meli."  He cast a wary glance quickly up at his former Master's face, then looked back at his apprentice.  "But to him- and he's got the say in this matter- it's my fault not to keep you away from Jori."

Mace nodded silently, a phantom smile forming on his lips.  "In fear of quoting Tenel Ka, fact."

Mirax stuck her head back into the room, her face glowering and filled with fun all at the same time.  "Windu can quote people besides himself?  Amazing!"

Guessing that that wasn't the right thing to say or do at this moment, Anakin's thoughts were confirmed as accurate when Mace raised an eyebrow, frowning, and spoke deliberately to Mirax.  "Yes, I can, Halcyon.  Now take that padawan of yours and find your obstreperous relative."

"I'll do the former and skip the latter," Mirax replied, after appearing to think about it.

"If you skip the latter, you'll be having even more fun retraining under him.  Get a move on."

Scowling, Mirax sighed out an answer.  "Fine then, be that way."

"I think I will," Mace replied simply.  "It seems to have gotten me along well enough in life so far."

Once again muttering curses, Mirax's head disappeared and she could be heard telling her padawan never to engage in a battle of words with Mace Windu while they- presumably- went to find her relative.

* * * * *

Adra grinned slightly as Mace muttered softly under his breath, so quiet that she could hardly hear it.  It sounded very much like 'Always good to know you're got your attitude.  Now remember that you don't have a Council position to back it up'.  Stifling a laugh, she struggled to keep a straight face, intent on not breaking out into laughter.

Through the Force, she heard Mirax's muttered complaints, though they be coming from down the hall, about how she 'wished she'd met Adra Tallon earlier in life'.  Confusion coming over her interior features, Adra watched as Mirax turned back towards the lounge, obviously deciding she wanted to hear the to-be conversation.  Deciding to ask her question on Mirax's thoughts, Adra did just that.

_Why do you wish you'd met me earlier?_

Mirax's reply came almost instantly.  _I could've played so many more pranks on him!_

_Who?  Mace?  Yeah, I know._  Adra gave a wistful mental sigh before continuing.  _But hey, after you left, I kept up our traditions._

_Yeah, but I could've been doing it for years before!_

In spite of her will, Adra felt a smile begin to appear on her face.  Such fun times those days were...torturing Bror, annoying Master Windu, putting on the innocent act for Master Yaddle, plotting the next day's events...  Such times never should end.

_You could always talk to Yaddle about it, or go talk to General Tallon at Bastion.  I'm sure he'll understand and sympathize._

_Except there's no need to,_ Mirax replied, walking into the room once more.  Adra grinned slightly as her friend came over to stand next to her, Ciny in tow.  Her daughter looked a bit bored with the walking back and forth, but stuck it out anyway.

_I rest my case.  Anyway, you've got a mini-me to help you.  She's not half bad, though I must say, she'd never stand up to an __Imperial__Academy__._

Adra watched as Mirax struggled to keep a straight face, though the grin underneath her blank expression was trickling through.  _True, true.  Now, I've got to find my uncle before I get in even more trouble._

_You have fun._


	7. Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1127

**Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1127**

_Stars traveled past her mind in an intense display of speed, far faster than any ship in hyperspace.  Adra closed her eyes and when they opened again, she was in an all-too-familiar office:  that of Colonel Naam, the head of the Imperial Academy at Bastion.  Her former instructor was sitting in his chair, looking at the wall, obviously reading something.  Adra looked around his head to see what he was seeing.  A plaque on the wall was the only thing visible.  The plaque itself held the names of students with extraordinary abilities.  About halfway down, Adra found what he was looking at, judging by his thoughts._

_'Adra Tallon – One hell of a cocky pilot, not without good reason, and a prankster the likes of which we'll never see again.'_

_Then the image, no doubt inspired by the Force, faded._

Muttering quietly to herself, Adra tapped her forehead.  "I do not need to know what my former training master is doing," she said quietly, not really intending for anyone to hear her.  No one did.  Instead of letting the now-awkward silence reign supreme, Adra went about shooing everyone but the older Afyon twins and their Masters from the room.

Anakin, it seemed, didn't think he was going to comply.  With a sigh, Adra shook her head and watched as the Jedi Master firmly planted himself on the couch and put his feet up on the caf table, watching the group by the table.  Following Anakin's gaze, Adra found Meli rolling her eyes.

"There is one time that I wish he weren't the Chosen One," Mace said, slightly agitated.

In front of him, Liselle and Meli opened their mouths, as if to comment on his thoughts, but instead snapped them shut.  No doubt realizing that they'd get in even more trouble if they talked back, they contented themselves with looking between Masters Skywalker and Windu.

* * * * *

Through the Force, Anakin could feel the twins debating mouthing off to Windu.  Why not?  After all, he did it all too often nowadays.  Deciding to encourage it, if only to annoy the other Master, he did so.

"No, don't you girls worry about it.  Go right ahead and mouth off to him.  I'll be glad to shut his trap with the Force."

Behind Meli, Anakin saw Cloud shaking his head, eyes closed.  The poor pilot had been Mace Windu's padawan at one time; Anakin shuddered at the thought.  Mace Windu as your Jedi Master?  That must've been terrorizing.  Vaguely he thought he heard Cloud's voice and the words 'Force save us', but they were gone before he could bother verifying them.

The older Afyon twins were looking at him, exchanging looks every now an then.  Identical grins sprouted across their faces as Liselle looked at Sarai, who'd come to stand next to where he sat.  Quickly she looked back at Anakin, and he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

"I swear, Sarai's got all the luck."

Putting on a look of one who'd been duped, Anakin questioned, "What?  Why's that?  How so?"

"She's got a Jedi Master who lets her mouth off to Mace Windu!"  This time it was Meli who spoke.  Anakin couldn't help grinning at the expression on her face.  Perhaps he wasn't such a bad Jedi Master after all.  Well, he just did the opposite of what Obi-Wan did and then he was good to go.  Actually, he did nearly the same as Obi-Wan, only he did it his own way.  And that involved being less strict.  Besides, along with the knowledge of the Dark Side that came with being a Sith Lord, he also had the knowledge of those he had met while he was dead.  Those Jedi Masters of old who knew so much about the Force and all of it's qualities that the Jedi nowadays seemed to forget it had.  Well, Masters Yoda and Yaddle remembered, obviously, since Master Yaddle was the a master of mortochro.  That was only one of the many Force abilities he'd picked up.  Whether Sarai wanted it or not though, she'd be a padawan longer than her siblings and friends merely because he had much more to teach her.

Mara's voice cut across his mind as she spoke to her padawan.  "I never said I'd stop Lis."

Everyone grinned appreciatively at that.  Anakin felt a joking essence ebb across his padawan and looked over at her in time to see her stick her tongue out at her friends.  They weren't quite her cousins, but they were close enough.  Even though half of them seemed to be dating each other.  Deciding to turn what would undoubtedly turn into a yelling match between Master Windu and himself into a lesson for Sarai as well, he grinned and looked over at her.

"Sarai, find a chair and get comfortable.  Today's lesson is on how to win a yelling match with Mace Windu."

"Skywalker, I'm warning you..." came the immediate reply.  Yes, Master Windu, you are forever warning me, Anakin thought.

Dryly, he glanced at Sarai once, grinning, then looked at Mace Windu again.  "Shame your warnings never seem to work."  Movement by the door caught his attention.  Cloud Ritril, for once in his Jedi robes, had his ears covered inconspicuously.  That poor guy...terrorized with the prospect of always being remembered as Mace Windu's failed padawan.  A horrible fate, by any terms.  In front of the Jedi Knight, his padawan was shoving her own hands over her ears.  Deciding to ignore the pair, he instead returned to talking to his padawan.  "Alright.  See how his face is getting al blotched and angry-looking?  That's when he's feeling a bit pissed off, but he could calm down pretty easily.  If you want a _good argument, that's never the right mood."_

Sarai perched herself on the arm of the chair near him.  She was silent for a minute, then nodded visibly.  "Alright, I'll make note of that."

Anakin smiled over at her, then continued studying Mace Windu's features, looking for other hints on his current mood.  He could always just read the other Jedi Master's thoughts, but that wasn't something Sarai could do, so it wouldn't help her.  "Very good, my young padawan.  Now, sit back and watch Master Windu show you how to beat him."  Figuring there was no better way to show Sarai how to come out on top with a Windu argument than to show her, he decided to do just that.

Mace Windu was glancing over at the Jedi who were originally in need of his 'guidance'.  A few seconds later, he was striding over to where Anakin himself was sitting, rather comfortably at that, on the couch.  The older Jedi Master grabbed the front of his heavy robe and pulled him to his feet.  Already expecting this, Anakin made no argument.

"Skywalker," Mace hissed evenly, "I'm giving you one last warning-"

"Or what?" Anakin interrupted.  "You'll have the Council kick me out?  While you've got a lot of power, Master Windu, you don't have that much."

From across the room, Anakin heard the distinct laughter of Meli and Lis.  The moment they had started laughing, however, Mara and Cloud had covered their padawans' mouths.  Not exactly trying to hear what they were saying in the Force to their padawans, he none the less was able to.  _Shush, I wanna study this.  I need to know how to get out of trouble._  That would be Mara talking to Lis.  The less-explosively inclined child.  The twins quit their laughter shortly thereafter, but it was still clearly heard in the Force.


	8. Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1148

**Wraith Headquarters' Lounge, 1148**

Mace Windu stared at Anakin Skywalker, the impetuous, nerve-wracking, definitely arrogant, over-exerting Force user that just happened to be the Chosen One.  The Jedi of old had said that for each power the padawan possessed, there were the same number of faults left to be found.  The degree of the power would magnify the degree of the fault.  It was just the Order's luck that the power and faults had to go along with a former-Tatooine slave's stubborn and willful attitude.

Sighing inaudibly, he finally offered a replying remark.  "You're right, Skywalker, I don't have that much power.  But I do have enough power to stick you with Temple duty or even tell you that your TIE fighter or Sekot ship needs to be dismembered."

That reply brought instant daggers from Anakin's eyes.  Perhaps it was because of something the other Master was doing, perhaps not, but it almost felt as if ice had washed over him, ice that burned like fire, then stabbed like knives.  All from looking in Anakin Skywalker's eyes after you've gotten on his nerves.  Suddenly the expression 'staring daggers' took on a whole new meaning for him.

"But then you'd have one very pissed off mechanic on your hands," Liselle said from behind him.

Glancing over at her, he raised an eyebrow as he replied.  "I figured as much-"

It was odd.  While he knew exactly what was being done, exactly what he wanted to say, everything, he couldn't perform the action of speaking the idea.  It was a technique he'd done many times, that of clamping a strong enough Force-presence over a weaker one.  And the only person present who could supply such power would be Anakin Skywalker.  Frelling Jedi Masters who enjoy pranks.

"Meaning Alana Ynrer," Meli said, filling the space his sentence would've.  "And she's not exactly known for her being quiet when she's annoyed about ships."

In front of him, Mace saw, Anakin was nodding his agreement with the Afyon girl.  "Yes, Alana Ynrer.  And you'll also have a very, very dark Jedi standing in front of you with a lightsaber drawn.  Of course," Anakin smiled the trademark smile he had found a home in the galaxy for, "you'll also be giving Jori another tool for her quest of power, so I wouldn't it I were you.  If you'd like to settle this quickly, however, I'm sure we can suffice with a 'friendly' sparring match."

The presence clamping over his mind eased off slightly as Meli and Liselle spoke together.  "That too."  Both seemed to be hiding amusement from their voices.  Amusement Mace knew was there.  Still not saying anything, though he now could, Mace locked glares with Anakin, holding his gaze for a few minutes.

"Very well then, Skywalker, how about this:  keep your nose where it belongs and there won't be a need for us to give you another run in with the Dark Side," he said at last, feeling the agitation he'd long-housed at the other Master steam up.

Still sitting rather uncaringly on the couch, an eyebrow on Anakin Skywalker's young-looking face shot up.  "How about this:  My job, other than staying alive to balance the Force, is to annoy Master Yoda and all the other Jedi Council members, unless there be special circumstances.  It's been that way since I was a child, as I'm sure you remember."

Cringing inwardly at the very distinct memories of dealing with a padawan Anakin, he nodded after a moment.  Mace had actually been surprised when Master Yoda had told him that he and Luke had brought that particular Jedi Master back to life.  While they hadn't had any reason not to, considering Luke and Leia had both wanted to meet their father, they had also needed the extra help with Lady Daragon of the Sith.

A impression from the Force enlightened him to the fact that Mirax was done talking to her uncle.  Kieran Halcyon was a miracle when it came to dealing with her.  He knew just which buttons to push with the girl to make her listen, something Mace himself still hadn't quite gotten down.

Abruptly, Anakin looked to the closed door, no doubt using the Force to open it.  His voice calm and collected, he spoke to the figure- Mirax- outside of it.  "Come on in, Mirax.  We can make this a 'family' affair."

Having had just about enough of dealing with Anakin Skywalker for one day, Mace turned to see his former padawan coming in, a very snobbish grin on her face.  It was almost like an unsaid 'so, ha!'.  Something she most certainly would never get away with again.  Mirax crossed the room and went to stand near the wall behind Skywalker's chosen spot of slumping, no doubt to have a barrier in between them.

He could easily tell his face was darkening, though that wasn't to mean it darkened much.  Turning his gaze back to the lounging Jedi Master, Mace glared, shouting, with Force enhancement, "_Anakin Skywalker!"  Had Anakin done anything but what he then, Mace might've let it drop.  But as it was, 'Master' Anakin raised an eyebrow, wearing an expression that signified his doubting he needed to listen to this 'complaint', as he stood.  "That's it.  One more smart remark, prank, attempt of sabotage, _anything_, you get to go train with Yoda on Dagobah.  And your padawan can go elsewhere."_

Though he wasn't aiming for it, Mace had the dim satisfaction of watching Anakin cringe very slightly.

"I think 'no' and 'no'," he said at last.  "I'll keep my padawan and I'll stay away from Master Yoda.  Other than that, how about you get on with 'reprimanding' the others so I can contradict you some more."

* * * * *

Behind him, Anakin heard the sounds of Mirax sighing softly.  No doubt she was wishing she didn't have to ever deal with a Mace Windu yelling spree ever again.  He wouldn't mind either, though without them life was rather boring.  He quickly glanced over his shoulder, grinning at her.

"Come now, Halcyon, surely you'd like a chance to yell at this old bat as well?"

Mirax gave another sigh, this time less pronounced.  "Sure I'd like to, but the next time I pull a prank, I'll get a double yelling.

Anakin thought about that for a moment, reviewing it silently.  True, it seemed that he was the only one who had the nerve to yell back at Master Mace Windu and actually could perform the deed well.  And he couldn't be depended upon to make Master Windu lose his voice, either.  "Yes, that's true," he said finally, "But that doesn't mean that some of us can't just shut his mouth for you so you can yell, then make him conveniently forget the entire affair."

"But making him forget takes away half the fun!" Mirax replied, the joke evident.

As he had been standing next to the couch with his attention reverted from the main subject- Mace Windu- Anakin was a bit taken aback at being tossed back into a wall.  After a second, he took a step away from the wall, shaking out his head and hair from any dust that might've fallen from the ceiling on impact.  As soon as he determined there was no such dust left in his hair, he looked up at Mace and returned the 'favor'.  Eyes locked on those of the Jedi Master, he replied to Mirax's comment.

"Then we can always make him unable to comment on it."

"That could work too," Mirax agreed, her voice full of unquestioned mirth, "But I prefer to work with explosions and pranks rather than words."

Nodding, his gaze still locked on Master Windu's, Anakin grinned slightly.  "Point well taken, Halcyon."  His hand absently fiddling with his lightsaber for a moment, he at last looks over to the Jedi Knight before again speaking to Windu.  "However, after Master Windu yells at this group, I'll be waiting for him in the gym to spar."  As he said it, Anakin saw Mace roll his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly while he rubbed a shoulder.

At last, Mace seemed to come up with his words for Cloud, Mara and their padawans, since Anakin himself was waiting to hear them.  "Alright you four.  Let's start with what we've got:  Ritril, would you be so kind as to enlighten me to why you said it was your job and, in doing so, also admitted that you weren't doing your job?"

Anakin sat down again, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Mirax find a chair as well, Jacinta scurrying to the arm of the nearest couch.  Even without the Force, Anakin could see Mirax barely containing the desire to mouth Windu's words behind his back.


End file.
